mega_mindfandomcom-20200213-history
Megamind (film)/Quotes
"Still, things could be a lot worse. Oh that's right. I'm falling to my death. Guess they can't." "I had a fairly standard childhood." "I was eight days old and still living with my parents. How sad is that? Clearly, it was time to move on." "I didn't quite hear that last part, but it sounded important." "Even fate picks its favourites." "The power of flight, invulnerability, and great hair." "He bought their affections with showmanship and extravagant gifts of deliciousness. So I, too, would make this popped corn and win over those mindless drones." "Good receives all the praise and adulation while evil is sent to quiet-time in the corner." "While they were learning 'The Itsy-Bitsy Spider', I learned how to dehydrate animate objects and rehydrate them at will." "I decided to pick something a little more humble: Megamind, incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy." "Great news: I'm a changed man and I'm ready to reenter society as a solid citizen." :} "There's no place like Evil Lair." "Now, back to laughing: *inhales... AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Spider? Y-uhh, yes, the, the spyee-ider. Even the smallest bite from Arachnus deathicus will instantly paralyze - OH! Get if off! Ow, it bit me!" "Let's stop wasting time and call your boyfriend in tights, shall we?" "Oh, potato tomato potato tomato." "Oh, I'm shaking in my custom baby-seal leather boots." "No, we're not! Don't listen to her, she's crazy!" "Oh, good heavens, you didn't you were in the real observatory, DID YOU?!" "But it can be easily reheated in the microwave of evil." (Whole banter). "Warming up? The SUN is warming up?" "What kind of trickery is this?" "Your weakness is copper? You're kidding, right?" "Let's not get our hopes up just yet." "How wild is this, huh? Ahahahaha. All I did was eliminate the most powerful man in the universe." "Imagine the most horrible, terrifying, evil thing you can possibly think of, and multiply it by six. In the meantime, I want you to carry on with the dreary normal things you, normal people do. Let's just have fun with this, come on. And I will get back to you." "Now that Mr. Goody Two-Shoes is out of the way, I can have everything I want, and there's no one to stop me!" "I understand you, little well-dressed bird. Purposeless, emptiness. It's a vacuum, isn't it. What's your vacuum like?" "I'm in a heated existential discussion with this dead-eyed plastic desk-toy." "We have it all, and we have nothing. It's just too easy now." "I mean, I meant to destroy you, but I didn't think it would really work." "I'm so tired of running rampant through the streets. What's the point of being bad if there's no good to try and stop you?" "You know we never had the change to say goodbye, so it's good we have this time now. You know, before I destroy the place. Nothing personal it's just, brings back too many painful memories." "Look, I wouldn't stay here more than two minutes and thirty-seven seconds if I were you. We're having the walls and ceiling removed." "I've looked into the reset button. The science is impossible." :'( "I think we should run." "Time to put the past behind us. Only the future -- AHHH, OH, I'm too close, I'm genuinely scared right now, OH, I hope no one's seeing this!" "Minion, I'm a villain without hero, a yin with no yang. A bullfighter with no bull to fight: in other words, I have no purpose." "Yes, this is a very wickedly bad idea for the greater good of bad." "Oh, you don't know what's good for bad." "*ringtone... What on Earth is that?" "Ollo? Hello? (like that?)" "Oh, oh really? (She's so cute). Uhhuh, and what gives you that idea?" "HOW DID SHE FIND MY HIDEOUT? Uh, how did you find his hideout?" "Minion! She'll discover all our secrets! You dim-witted creation of science! What? Oh no, not you, Roxanne, I was just yelling at my... mother's... urn." It says exit. "Which is the abbreviation of 'exciting', right?" "Code, just do it, Minion." "It's me, you fools! It's daddy!" "Oh, Bernard, oh yes, I'm doing horrible things to that man. I don't want to get into it but lasers, spikes. please no, please not the lasers and the spikes! You know, the drill. no not the drill!" "me, you fiend! Never! strength's too much! I work out. it's really paying off. You're so fit and strangely charismatic. I did my best, but he's TOO FANTASTIC." "Seems a bit extreme, doesn't it? *blows fuse... Daddy's sorry!" You were very strong in there. "I know." "Wow, a brave one, isn't he." "Who is this man I've infused with God-like power?" "Hal Stewart! Prepare for your destiny! Hal? Hal Stewart? Am I saying it right?" "Oh, look, it's Hal Stewart. Quick, the spray." All out. "Well, use the forget-me stick!" "A potter couldn't ask for finer clay. I smell a hero." "Rise, my glorious creation, rise, and come to papa." "You've been blessed with unfathomable power." What kind of power? "Unfathomable. It's unf- without fathom." "The flames of my evil burn bright. Now you say something cool back at me." "Can't wait, L-O-L, smileyface." "Oh, that was such a funny story: and brilliantly told by the way. Okay now you tell one." Why are we cleaning up the city, sir? "Um, well, we don't want to battle our new hero in a dump now, do we?" "Maybe Megamind isn't so bad after all." Titan? What's that supposed to mean? "It was the only name I could trademark." "All you have to do is save her, and she'll be yours." Are you wearing Jean-Paul Gauthier's pour hommes? "It's just my natural musk." "She will never find out. That's the point of lying. Honestly, if I didn't know any better I'd think this was your first day of being evil." "Oh, that was really grown up!" "Maybe I don't want to be the bad guy anymore." Well, good luck on your date! "I will!" That doesn't even make any sense! "I know." "Wow, your hair, looks exciting." "I am extremely boggled. You know, I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of who's kicking who's butt, but for now, let's enjoy each others' company." "To being normal." "Say I wasn't so normal. Say I was bald and had the complexion of... of a popular primary color, as a random, non-specific example." You judge them based on their actions. "Well that seems kind of petty, don't you think?" "AH! Don't look at me! Just a technical glitch! Don't look yet. Well, nevermind that. Where were we? Now, now hold on..." "What about everything you just said, about judging a book by its cover?" Do you really think that I would ever be with you? "No." "Okay, Minion. You were right. I was... less right." "Okay, Titan, it's time to go down with style!" "Ahahaha, hahahaha, hahahehehehehh. I hear there's a new hero who dares challenge my evil. Where is the one they call Titan? Challenge me, if you dare." "This is embarrassing. Of all the inconsiderate, bone-headed, irresponsible, rude. Unprofessional that's what this is. Would Metro Man have kept me waiting? Of course not, he was a pro." "I can't believe you. All your gifts, all your powers and you, you squander them for your own personal gain." "I do something bad and you come and get me. That's why I created you." "Well there's MORE. I'm also the intellectual dweeb datign Roxanne. And we were smooching up a storm. Mwa, mwa, mwa." "And the hero strikes the first blow, but evil returns with a back hand! AHAHAHAHAHA!" "You fell for the oldest evil trick in the book!" "Now it's time for some wishy back and forth banter. You go first!" AHHHHHH! "Okay, look I'm not sure where to go with that." "I thought that battle went really really well. I mean, I have a few notes, but they can wait. YOu can take me to jail now." "I'm calling time out. Time out? Time otu! Time out!" "Guess what, Buster Brown, it's made of copper. You're powerless against it. The very same metal used to defeat -- Metro Man??" "I lost my defuser gun when I misplaced the invisible car. The night you dumped me. Alone. In the rain. Did you eve rook back? OHHH MY GIANT BLUE HEAD." I think there's an apology in order for the other night. "Okay that would be nice but make it quick. We have much more pressing matters to deal with." This glass has ice cubes in it. "Yes, that's what happens when water gets cold." Don't you think it's strange that the ice hasn't melted yet? "One of life's great mysteries." "I'm the bad guy. I don't save the day, I don't fly off into the sunset, and I don't get the girl. I'm going home." *goes to prison "If you want to hear me say it, I'll say it. Here it is, from the blackest part of my heart. I... am... SORRY." "Minion, you fantastic fish you." "You got me. Ohohohohoho, ohohohohoho! We're gonna die! Ahahahahahaha!" "You dare challenge Megamind?" This town isn't big enough for two supervillains.. "Oh you're a villain, alright. Just not a super one." Yeah? What's the difference? "PRESENTATION!" I knew you'd come back. "Well, that made one of us." What's the plan? "Well, it mostly involved not dying." "Please, let's have a little respect for public transportation." "Going somewhere? Besides jail?" Hey, remember that night that I dumped you? "You're bringing this up now?" "I made you a hero. You did the FOOL thing all by yourself." "There's a benefit to losing. You get to learn from your mistakes." "Oh you've got to be kidingg me. Minion, if I live, I will kill you." "So, this is how it ends. Normally I'd chalk this up to my last glorious failure. But not today! What can I say, old habits die hard." "Ollo. The thing about bad guys, they always LOSE!" You won! "Well, I finally had a reason to win. You." Code: We're the good guys now? "Code: I guess we are." "Ugh, what a drama queen!" "Get back, you savages!" "Funny, I guess destiny is not the path given to us, but the path we choose for ourselves." "Alright, put your hands in the air. Now hand over your wallets! I'm just kidding. Ahahahah! Just kidding." "I have to admit, being good has its perks."